Will you still love me tomorrow
by ghuleh
Summary: The absolute true story of how Cana Alberona, a young Catholic girl of the Lower East Side fell from grace at the hands of one Laxus Dreyar. Or the 60s AU where Cana is a New York Italian schoolgirl who drinks too much and wears skirts a little too short but Laxus doesn't mind.
1. ticket to ride

1.

ticket to ride

..

.

If someone were to ask her about the single most important event in her life, the moment when her life became a series of _befores_ and _afters_ , Cana Alberona would think back to that summer of 1965 as the summer everything changed. Between the heat waves and the crisp halls of the boarding school, she could imagine the slow pass of days until that one monumental night the air had cooled and everywhere in the city people lined the streets with music and laughter. The sounds of rock n' roll and Motown filled the air, ice cream trucks stayed out late as children continued to play until long past sundown. Everywhere it had seemed, the whole world, was half in love with each other.

She was seventeen and alive, humming along to sad songs as she slipped into a skirt far shorter than any proper Catholic girl ought to. In fact, she could almost laugh just imagining Sister Arana's face if she would have seen the little white number. But it was a perfect night and even though Cana usually preferred her loose pants and short tops, of which the stern Sister despised even more as 'hippie _basura_ ', she had just enough red wine in her system that she eagerly marched outside into the streets. It was the start of summer and as she had laughed with her neighbors, two hooligans she had grown up with, nothing felt impossible.

.

.

.

"Cana Alberona!"

A mass of dark waves popped up from the crowd of young girls, the book she had been balancing on her head falling to the ground with a satisfying _thud_. The brunette resisted the urge to kick the thing halfway across the room but only because a certain friend of hers was eyeing her critically. The smaller girl loved books possibly more than Cana loved her liquor, never mind that the darn Encyclopedia of The World Volume 15 was the cause of her serious neck ache. The quack job that thought it was a good idea to instruct girls on posture this way deserved to be boxed by the ears. In fact, Cana was sure she had a great uncle somewhere who could do it. Wasn't every middle aged Italian man in New York a boxer anyway?

"Miss Alberona." The stern voice called again, accent as thick as the book on the floor. Of course Sister Arana had perfect posture without a five pound book on her head. Cana would be ramrod straight too if she had such a huge stick up her ass. But being the halfway decent good Catholic she was, Cana banished the thought away with an internal sigh. She would at least try to make it into heaven.

"Yes, Sister Arana?" Cana replied evenly as the other girls quieted down. Their instructor, Sister Kagura had already stopped the music, her hand poised elegantly on the giant phonograph in the corner of the large room. Despite the head Sister of the school being an ancient harpy, it was still somewhat of a shock she hadn't updated the thing. At least a record player would bring her into the current decade. Cana glanced in the full mirror on the wall to see Erza Scarlet's red hair shaking, the book still resting perfectly on those shiny locks.

Sister Arana motioned to Cana. "There is a discussion to be had, young lady. The rest of you may continue with your lesson. Sister Kagura, I will leave you to it."

And so Cana went, following the nun out as she glanced back at petite Levy McGarden picking up her fallen book. Missing a lesson was the least of her worries now. She wondered what trouble she was in for this time, vaguely scouring her memories of previous days. Was it the empty bottle of whiskey under her bed? No, she was certain it was too well hidden. Not even nosy Chelia Blendy, who burst into the older girls' dorms in search of a hairbrush, could detect it. Maybe they had found her velvet lipstick. But that was impossible considering she had given it to Erza the night she snuck out to meet her old friend. Cana smirked at the memory of the red head frantically pulling on her overalls, moaning helplessly that she looked like the little girl that left him behind. Besides most of Erza's strange ramblings going way over Cana's head, she had gotten the gist of her friend's predicament and lent her a snug number that matched the lipstick. After much persuasion and a miracle aided by Cana's giddy Latin prayers, Erza had scaled the dorm wall and ran off into the night.

"Quit that smirking, Cana Alberona." Sister Arana glanced behind her with clear disapproval. Her lips were set in a tight line. "There is nothing amusing about your current predicament."

Immediately, Cana schooled her expression into one of indifference. "I'm sorry, Sister. It's just that I don't even know why I'm in trouble. Maybe you got the wrong girl."

"No smart mouthing out of you, Miss Alberona! I have had enough of that cheeky mouth to last a lifetime. It's no wonder your mother wanted you sent here when she died."

The Sister ignored Cana's outraged look, pausing only to add a somber _God rest her soul_ , as they stopped at the head Sister's office door. Without much time to fume, Cana clenched her jaw as Sister Arana knocked politely on the door, her tapered fingers like long spider legs. The girl bit back the urge to say something, anything to defend herself. To defend her family and what little was left of it. Despite being orphaned at a young age, _(was it really so many years ago?)_ , Cana remembered her mother clearly. How could she forget the long dark hair falling over her face as slender tan hands brushed her own tresses, the dark shades mixing together? Even as Sister Arana stood before her, habit smelling of lavender, Cana could recall that aroma of pasta and candles, the Virgin Mary statue smiling kindly at her from the homemade altar. As a kid there was endless excitement when she knew her mamma was cooking, the tarot cards laid out on the low coffee table providing hours of enjoyment. The two of them would go over each card, teaching and learning, chowing down on food the fancy Italian joints of the Upper East Side could only dream of replicating. Those were the memories Cana held on to as the office door opened and the Mother Superior, Sister Ooba, waved them in.

"You can leave now, Sister Arana." The old woman sighed, still waving her wrinkled hands. Cana tried to suppress a laugh as the younger nun hesitated, an impatient look flashing across her face before she schooled it quickly back into calm obedience. The brunette even felt a bit bad for the Sister. _Blessed are the meek_ , Cana couldn't help but think before she stopped herself from committing any further bad thoughts as the nun made her exit.

"Eyes over here, missy!" Sister Ooba ordered, finally settling her hand by her side. "You look too calm for someone who's about to get a scolding."

Cana knew better than to reply and instead followed the Mother Superior's gaze to the seat before her. She wanted to sit, if only to rest her tired feet. Sister Kagura's classes always left at least one part of her body sore not to mention the spotless Mary Janes she had borrowed from Levy to wear, in place of her own scuffed pair, were a size too small for her. Feeling Sister Ooba's intense stare on her, she couldn't help but switch standing feet, easing some of the discomfort. She couldn't wait until the last day of classes.

"You don't need to sit, Miss Alberona. This won't take long. In fact," Sister Ooba smiled a bit too giddily for Cana's liking. "It'll only take three sentences."

Cana started at that, blinking wearily as the headmistress and nun started waving her hand in the air in that offhand manner of hers. "You are exactly three weeks away from your final day here at St. Catherine's, Cana Alberona, with average grades, average extracurricular activities and no prospects after graduation. You have not accepted the position we graciously offered you and even worse have not mentioned any plans for your future besides buying a, ah what was it? A leopard print jumpsuit? And to top it all off, we found that horrible _Catcher in the Rye_ nonsense on your bed."

"I'm not sure that was three sentences." Cana mumbled, still shocked at the Sister's words. She was struggling to form a reply that _wouldn't_ land her in more hot water, but all she could focus on was the way Sister Ooba was frowning at her, wrinkled face set with both disapproval and pity. It was this that Cana couldn't handle, for all her lax smiles and eye rolls, the pity was unbearable. She knew the reality of her situation, had known all her life. The daughter of an unwed Lower East side woman had to learn early on that life wasn't fair nor was it easy. Cana was born of shame according to her mother's strict Catholic family, who promptly disowned her from what little they had. But proud as Cana's mamma was, she survived and raised Cana with dreams and stars, all of which were not enough to help her daughter before she became sick. After her death, Cana had nowhere to go except the convent and the Sisters who determined she would be redeemed. They wanted her to make something of herself and for a time Cana believed she could, dreaming up scenes of her future life. As time went on however, and her friends started joining sports or scoring scholarships, Cana felt those dreams slipping away. She wasn't talented, not in any way that counted.

At fourteen Levy had won several National spelling championships and money for college. A year later, Erza became the top fencer in the nation and the highest scoring student in their class. Even Lucy Heartfilia, newly transferred during their junior year and daughter of one of the wealthiest bankers in the state, had surpassed her. After their end of the year exams, the girls had been invited to Levy's house for a celebration. Cana had listened to them trade stories of Universities and career plans, sneaking her first taste of vodka in between bathroom breaks. She never paid much attention to alcohol before, only remembering the sweet smell of wine her mother would sip. But that morning her old neighbors Gray and Natsu had been grinning conspiratorially over a bottle of beer they were sharing on the patio. Curiosity got the best of her and she had demanded a bottle too or else she'd call out Gray's older sister. Natsu had begrudgingly slipped her a strange bottle from his bag, warning her it wasn't beer.

After that, Cana began to outdrink all of those guys from her old neighborhood, relishing in the enthusiastic disbelief of her peers and exhilarated at the warmth that spread all over her body. She wasn't just average, she was tall and slender and with a cup in her hand she felt as free as those mod girls walking down 5th Avenue with their handsome fathers. She had a father when she drank, not just a name and a photo. He was the father she deserved not the one who didn't know she existed.

"Miss Alberona, I would appreciate an answer by the end of the week. Miss Strauss, kind hearted girl she is, has offered to help you seek a position elsewhere if you wish to leave us. It would be wise of you to accept her offer. Girls like Mirajane can take you places."

Cana smiled, ignoring her stinging toes and eyes. "Of course, Sister Ooba."

 _But rum and coca cola can take me places too._

..

.

.

Besides wallowing in self-pity, the only other thing to do after classes was get ready for dinner. With all the preparations for graduation and summer vacation, the girls around the dorms were dizzy with nerves and excitement. All the way from campus, Cana had cracked the most outlandish jokes she knew, some bringing a blush to Lucy's fair skin. Levy had laughed along good naturedly but she fiddled far too much with her books for Cana to let up. Shocking the other girls was a favorite pastime of hers, besides it was a good distraction from the way the conversations could have been going. The conversation that occurred as soon as Cana entered her room with Lucy and Erza.

"So what did Sister Ooba want to see you about?" Erza asked as casually as Cana imagined she could. Lucy was uncharacteristically silent, packing some expensive blouses away for her return home.

"Oh, you know." Cana tried dismissing with a sigh. "Same old thing she always wants. Pointless worries and all that."

But both her friends were not easily fooled. Lucy especially looked a bit suspicious. The blonde girl had always been a bit of an empath, sensing moods like Cana sensed them. It was part of the reason they had become fast friends. She hesitated before setting her packing aside. "Cana, it seemed like something serious from what Erza told me."

"Everything is serious to Erza." Cana teased, noticing her neatly folded bed. It was a hazardous mess when she left, but then again one of the Sister's had inspected the room and seen that damn book Levy enthusiastically suggested she read. _So much for that,_ Cana thought with slight disappointment. If it was such a horrible book Cana wondered if it had any dirty parts in it. Too bad she'd never read it now. With a flick of her wrists, Cana's shoes flew off her feet and she grinned happily as her stocking feet wiggled free. She began pulling the white pair off, taking a mental note to shave that night. "Oh I just remembered, Levy is coming by tonight to collect these demonic contraptions called shoes."

"I told you to ask Sister Arana to let you go buy a new pair." Erza reminded her, sitting firmly on the suitcase she had packed to the brim. Cana thought she saw a violin somewhere in there but she was certain the red head never learned to play. "I'm sure Mirajane would be happy to take you shopping,"

Cana tried to hide the rueful smile but at the elder Strauss sister's name she couldn't help it. "I'm sure she can take me lots of places."

"Uh, is that an innuendo or are we supposed to understand?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Not in the least." Cana replied with a laugh. "Besides after these last weeks I won't need a new pair. The Sisters have other worries than some bad student's scratched shoes."

Before any of them could speak, there was a knock at the door and Erza called for the visitor to enter. A pale head peeped through, eyes wide. Lisanna Strauss, younger sister of Mirajane Strauss smiled sweetly at them. Of all the Strauss siblings, Cana felt most sisterly toward the kind girl. There were very few people who weren't affected by Lisanna's honeyed nature, even Sister Arana became less of a witch around the girl.

"Dinner is going to start an hour earlier tonight." She announced, glancing at Erza who was still seated atop her huge luggage. "Wow Erza, I think you brought the whole school with you."

"Only what was needed." Erza replied evenly, patting her bag like she would a dog. "I have fond memories of all these items. And in the event I should ever need, say, a waffle maker or dog leash, I won't need to worry."

The girls were used to each other's quirks and habits yet Erza seemed to constantly puzzle them. She was a kind girl, both beautiful and intelligent with a knack for athletic activities and a nature so industrious she had several scholarships lined up to universities across the country. Cana truly loved her as a sister, and wished her all the best in the East Coast school she had chosen. But in her deepest of hearts, Cana was jealous. Erza was an orphan just like she was but she excelled where Cana could not. It was unfair, she realized, to have such feelings about a girl who welcomed her when few did. Erza Scarlet had problems of her own too. Cana didn't know the whole story, no one save Head Sister Ooba really did. Erza had come to the school a skinny, dirty little girl with frightened eyes and pale bruised skin. Cana could remember the day, she was a child herself but she had grown used to new girls entering the school. Erza had opened up immensely as she grew, warming up to the others and becoming an older role model to the younger girls. Yet behind her fierce determination and booming laughter, Cana had noticed a sadness in the other girl's eyes.

"Well," Lucy began, smoothing out her skirt. "Let's get ready for dinner. I'm starved and I heard they're making steak and fresh salad tonight."

"Steak, huh?" Cana's eyebrows shot up and she exchanged a surprised look with Erza. "They're really pulling out all the stops. Bet they can't wait to get rid of us."

Lisanna was just waving goodbye when she nodded with a giggle. "I'll see you all at dinner!"

Erza sat up from her now impossibly average sized suitcase and clapped imaginary dust from her hands. After asking repeatedly if it really was no bother to leave her luggage in their room since her shared room with Levy was filled with bags already, she nodded and left in a swirl of red hair. Lucy chuckled at Cana's exasperated sigh. They would miss each other. Truly, these girls had become the closest thing a family Cana could ever hope to have. She had long ago confided in Lucy her quest to find her father, but Cana knew deep down it was as pointless as looking for one Italian family in New York without a single member named Giovanni.

Maybe she didn't need to look. Head Sister Ooba might have been right about her future. Cana Alberona was not meant to walk down the halls of a university or grace the floors of an Upper East Side ballroom. She was a poor girl with a drinking problem who got lucky on Catholic charity. Digging through her drawers impatiently, she finally jumped in triumph when she found her flask stuffed away in a pair of crisp white underwear. She popped it open and took a swig. Then she swiped the piece of paper lying uselessly on her nightstand and promptly folded it into her pocket, vowing to call the number of Mirajane Strauss that was neatly written there.

…..

…

..

.

"Well, I did it." She announced to the table of girls around her later that night. They all stared at her as she chewed loudly on her carrots. "I did it and it felt kind of good."

Levy stopped with her fork raised midway towards her small mouth, eyes wide and cheeks red. Cana looked at her with a questioning stare even as Bisca Mulan laughed and clapped her hands.

"About time you joined the club!" She jeered, fork and knife raised in the air in a mock cheer. Cana wondered how the young country expat hadn't already given the stiff East coast society a heart attack yet. "I was dead tired of being the only one and I couldn't believe it when Lucy told me you were still a virgin."

The whole table was eerily quiet as Erza cleared her throat and Lisanna began inspecting her food intensely.

 _Oh._ Cana thought as she swallowed her mashed carrots. Oh.

"I don't think we should talk about this here…" Lucy interjected, eyeing Sister Arana seated a few feet away, absorbed in deep conversation with the other sisters. With her as an exception, the others were as deaf as could be.

"For crying out loud," Cana laughed. "That's not even what I meant. Though if it was, trust me, you girls wouldn't get it out of me that easily."

Levy breathed a sigh of relief. "God, Cana don't scare us like that."

Cana isn't exactly a prude. She knows what goes on in the backseats of those parked cars on the outskirts of town. A couple of months ago she even experienced it herself with a half drunk boy a few years older. He was good looking enough and he took her driving in his new Camaro before they ended up necking on the sticky leather seats. He had been a pretty good kisser, as Cana hadn't had much to go on besides a few stolen kisses from neighborhood boys over the years. The fact that he had shared his bottle of whiskey only added points in her book. Hell, she even let him get to second base. Too bad Bacchus, what a stupid name he had, had to ruin it by telling her she had nicer tits than the last girl. A few curses and a stolen bottle later, she was walking to the nearest subway station. She slept fitfully that night, hugging the bottle tightly and promising to herself never to get caught up in tall, dark and dangerous again.

"What's so scary about it?" Bisca sniffed, a bit deflated now that Cana had cleared the misunderstanding up. She was usually a fun happy girl, with a country drawl that matched her spunky attitude. She had been admitted into the school after her parents had moved to New York. They were descended from the same county in Ireland that Levy's parents came from and Cana regarded her as a friend though she wasn't as particularly close to her as some of the other girls were.

This new revelation was both surprising and concerning. Cana shared a look with Lucy, knowing the blonde could always be trusted to say the right thing in situations like this. Even Lisanna looked on in worry, her sweet face drawn.

"I think we really should speak about this later." Lucy said quietly. "Bisca, do you want to meet any of us in our rooms tonight?"

The girl looked absolutely unsure and Cana felt horribly responsible for the whole situation. It wasn't Bisca's fault that she thought she had someone to confide in or that her estimation of the girls' reaction fell flat. It wasn't even the girls' fault that they reacted in such a way. They were all still young, raised in mostly conservative environments. Values of chastity and abstinence had been drilled into them since they could understand the subject. Damnit, even Cana felt guilt at some of the thoughts she had when she accompanied Mirajane to the local auto shop and watched the long haired mechanic sweat over the older girls' car.

Her intact virginity was not exactly on her list of priorities though she didn't hold it in any sort of high regard as she figured she was supposed to. Her mother had left the world before she could teach Cana anything about boys and what one shouldn't do. In all her time at Mavis Vermillion's Catholic School for Girls, she had been given harsh reminders that it must have been exactly what her mother _did_ do. Her mother's mistake had put her in what Sister Kagura had murmured "a bad way" and now she was left to pay for it.

"To hell with it." Cana stage whispered to them all, catching Bisca's eye. "I wanna know what it felt like. I don't even have to know who the lucky fool is but I want some details!"

It worked. Bisca, along with the others, burst out laughing and snorting as Sister Arana glared at them. They all quieted with smiles lingering on their faces. After making Bisca swear to fill them in later in the week when the Sisters were busy, they continued on to Cana's actual news. She told them of her call to Mirajane and the position she decided to take up as a secretary to the same hotshot publishing company the Strauss siblings worked at. It was of course the main publishing company of the Bible.

After receiving excited congratulations and expressions of meeting up after graduation, the girls were dismissed. They made their way to their respective rooms, arms linked and spirits high as the Sisters checked that all was accounted for. Sister Arana wished them good night immediately after their routine prayers, which struck Cana as odd but she forgot that as she closed the bedroom door and was greeted with Lucy jumping on her bed in a squeal of surprise.

"I cannot believe it!" The blonde jumped around excitedly. "What the heck happened at dinner? Poor Bisca but really she kept it a secret for who knows how long. Imagine if she…"

Cana began undressing, laying out her pajamas while Lucy lie on her bed in a daze. She knew what Lucy was imagining. If Bisca wasn't careful, which Cana wasn't so sure she was, the girl could end up pregnant and unmarried. Young, unwed mothers were not exactly seen as accomplished graduates of Catholic school. She didn't know Bisca Mulan's family but she doubted they would be ecstatic about a situation like that. Not to mention all the horrible illnesses Cana had heard whispered about in her neighborhood.

"Do you think he'll marry her?" Lucy asked, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Hell if I know." Cana snorted, causing Lucy to throw a pillow at her. "Look, Lucy. I know you want to believe in all that virtuous and chaste, ' _no sex before marriage, girls_ ' romance that Sister Arana tells us but I don't think Bisca did anything wrong. She might have been impulsive but I don't see any reason to treat her like a fool. We can only hope nothing comes back to bite her in the ass."

Lucy frowned at her roommate's choice of words but agreed. "I don't think it's wrong at all. Especially if she really loves him."

Cana only turned away to climb into bed, wondering if it was just her imagination after a strange day but she thought there was a pink hue staining Lucy Heartfilia's creamy cheeks.

….

…

..

.

It turned out Bisca had lost her innocence the night of the Spring Soiree, the event that honored the school's donors and top students. Cana remembered that night for no particular reason other than watching all her friends accept award after award. She had received an award for Most Improved. It was almost as if whoever ran the show upstairs had a cruel sense of humor. Sister Arana would call the thought blasphemous but Cana that it was pretty accurate. Besides she doubted the all-knowing deity who created her would mind. Her mother had once said that a joke told in goodwill was not a joke against God.

So as Cana had wallowed the evening away in a too loose chiffon dress, curtesy of Mirajane, Bisca had snuck away, after feigning a fever, to her beau's apartment. The girl related the story almost in an offhand manner but Cana knew she was trying to hold back. If her words were anything to go by, the girl was madly in love. The boy she was smitten over was a year older and recently started attending trade school to become a mechanic. They had connected when she visited the shop with Mirajane (something Cana snickered over) because he too was from some dusty little town in some dusty big state that wasn't New York. Bisca made it sound like fate but Cana wondered if Mirajane didn't have something to do with it.

The girls all congratulated her when she excitedly showed them her promise ring, which Alzack Connell had given her the day before. He promised that by the time she graduated, he would have saved enough money for a decent wedding and house. Bisca looked so hopeful that when she showed them a picture of her young man, Cana couldn't help but grin.

She also couldn't help but tease. "He needs a haircut."

Bisca had laughed at that. "That will definitely be on the list before our wedding."

"I hope we're all invited." Levy giggled, poking the girl in the ribs.

Erza joined in, hands on her hips imperiously. "I do require at least a month's notice to clear my agenda. I hear being a bride's maid is serious work."

They all jumped in to beg and plead that they were available and Bisca hugged them with tears in her eyes, promising she'd find a way to have every single girl included. With everything, somewhat settled, Lucy spoke up about a block party Natsu and Grey invited them to. With a whole day given off to the girls by the exhausted Sisters, Lucy wanted them to go enjoy the rest of the evening. It was after all, the start of summer and one of their last chances to be all together. Sister Kagura and Mirajane had offered to chaperone.

"Since when do you hang around that pink head hooligan?" Cana asked, watching Lucy's reaction carefully. The younger girl only laughed and waved her away.

"Oh you know, ever since you all introduced us, he's been bugging me about some stupid baseball card he's looking for. I collect a whole bunch, as you already know and he wants to find some really rare one. It's nothing really. Plus he has a really cute cat, but you already know that too. So I've been by his place a couple times and he just mentioned this thing…Ha, is it stuffy in here or is it just me?"

They all stared at Lucy as she babbled on with amused expressions. Cana for her part had seen the close friendship her old neighbor and her friend had grew to have over the years. It was nice that Natsu made friends so easily with other young people. Lord knew he was constantly disregarded and stared at by others. Being of Japanese descent in a predominantly white neighborhood must have taken a toll on the lost looking kid that showed up on the war vet Igneel's apartment stoop, flanked by serious childcare service women. Luckily, Igneel and his wife Porlyusica, proved to be loving foster parents, instilling the values that made Natsu the loyal friend Cana admired. True he was still a bonehead most of the time, but she was glad that Lucy had grown close to him.

They all rushed off to their rooms, washing up and changing into casual outfits for the block party. Most of the girls squeezed into Cana and Lucy's room to change, holding up outfits for the others to judge and haphazardly applying thick cat eye makeup. Cana even brought out a bottle of wine, offering it to her friends. Lucy gulped some down as Erza tied a scarf to hold back her thick blonde hair. Levy had turned on the record player, humming along to a girl group that sung of the night meeting the morning sun.

It was the first time in months that Cana felt free of stress and exams, pitying stares and dashed hopes. She slipped into her white mini skirt and followed the others outside, off to catch the subway to her old stomping grounds. It was in those streets, the apartments filled with yelling and laughter and music that she could breathe easy. People had begun lining the streets, grills out and smoke rising in the air. Natsu and Gray were sitting on the porch with Happy purring contently on the windowsill, his cute tail a wave in the sunset. Lucy ran up to them and jumped in excitement, calling them all over.

It was nearing the sun's final hours that they begged Cana to bring out her tarot cards and read their fortunes. She reluctantly agreed, remembering Sister Kagura seated a few feet away, deep in conversation with Mirajane. The young nun was more lenient towards the girls in most aspects. She was a strict instructor when it came to class time, but outside of class she seemed to mind her own business. Cana often wondered why a pretty young woman turned to the convent. But it was not her place to wonder and she went to bring out her cards from where Natsu had kept them in his apartment. Anything deemed magical was strictly prohibited in their dorms of course, though Cana laughed at how seriously the nuns took her cards. It was something her mother had enjoyed, but it was more a predictor of character than of fortunes.

"I want to know who I'm going to marry!" Lisanna giggled.

"Will I become valedictorian?" Erza asked giddily.

Lucy glanced at Natsu, who was busy scarfing down another hot dog. "Will Natsu ever find that stupid baseball card?"

They all laughed as they took turns. Lisanna's husband would apparently be wealthy to which she sighed. The Strauss family had enough money. The young girl wasn't at all interested in a boy from the Upper East Side. Erza was of course on her way to perfect grades and Natsu's baseball adventure had only just begun.

"Not fair." He whined, taking Cana's cards and inspecting them. "Are you sure this one doesn't mean yes?"

He held one up for her to study, placing it so close to her face that she smacked his hand away, sending the card flying.

"Idiot!" Lucy poked him with her elbow. "Pick it up for her, Natsu."

Before he went to retrieve it, Cana stumbled towards the lone card on the floor, her heeled wedges catching on a stair. Of course the whole bottle of wine didn't help her balance any as she sent the whole table of cards flying down the stairs and into the street. The others scrambled to pick them up, while Cana raced to get the ones already lying in the street. As she stepped onto the grey roadway, a shiny new Pontiac came rushing down the street, gleaming white in the darkening evening. Cana yelled at the driver, waving her hands.

"Stop! Don't you see the cards in the street?" She pointed towards her poor tarot cards, torn between trying to snatch them quickly and wanting to remain with all her limbs. "Stop, you big jerk!"

The driver paid her no mind however, continuing over her cards and leaving her fuming as a shock of blonde hair barely tipped her way in any form of acknowledgment. It was not enough time to see the idiot clearly, especially with the sun mostly out of the sky, but she could barely make out a strong jawline and broad shoulders before he zoomed away. She stood dumbfounded and annoyed and partially crying as she watched her mother's cards lying dirty and soiled as the car vanished from sight. She could hear her friends picking the cards up from the street, Gray cursing and Natsu apologizing in equal amounts. Lisanna continued reassuring her that they only needed a bit of a damp cloth.

But as the evening air cooled her overheated skin, the breeze sending her long hair in tendrils around her face, she gripped the one card she still held in her hand, the blindfolded woman and swords only registering briefly in her mind. And though Cana Alberona had not read her own fortune that night, she had an odd feeling her life was about to change.

...

..

.

.

AN/ ok, this is the late 60s Catholic girls boarding school Laxana AU no one asked for. Also, other pairings will slowly appear. I will probably come back to this chapter and clean it up if there are any mistakes I'm missing.

basura= trash and yes there is going to be some religious undertones here but not this au, Cana is a bit jaded but still not anti-religious. She is just trying to find her way. Hope I eventually get the characters' voices down. I also hope I didn't make anyone too OOC.


	2. lightin' strikes

2.

lightin' strikes

...

..

.

If any of her friends asked her what favorite memory she had of her childhood, she would recall one Christmas Eve night when she was six and huddled in the small apartment with a heater that would barely keep her small body warm if not for her mother's many candles, the pots of warm pasta and her large mug of _cioccolata calda_ , her favorite Italian hot chocolate. She was a little thing with baby fat still on her cheeks and bright eyes as her mamma recited their Christmas prayers before dinner. The two had played games and Cana was eager for Santa that night even though she was too excited to sleep. Looking back, Cana wondered how her mamma never showed anything but smiles and kind eyes to her. The apartment was home to Cana's young self. It was filled with yummy smells and bright carpets, a place where she dreamt up adventures and slept peacefully in the small twin bed with her mamma. But what she couldn't realize then were the never-ending bills, the judging eyes of the landlord and his wife, and the nights her mamma picked her up from preschool, red eyed and weary. She could remember asking if her mother was ill but she would be answered with a smile and a shake of pretty brown curls.

That was the last Christmas with her mamma and it remained her favorite. She had opened five presents from her mother that year; two dolls from the local toy store, a deck of beautiful hand painted tarot cards, a painstakenly knitted blanket and the last, a big box decorated with ribbon and bells.

"Here is your last gift, Cana." Her mamma had presented it to her

She had wasted no time untying the ribbon, as gently as she could until the lid was freed. With just as much care did she lift the lid, staring intently into the large box but seeing only tissue paper.

Cornelia had laughed softly. "Look inside the paper, _cucciola_."

When she did, Cana had been amazed to find a beautiful red dress tucked safely inside. The material was so soft and fine that Cana looked up in wonder. It was brought back from Rome, her mamma had told her, explaining as simply as she could to her young daughter that it was from when her grandparents had taken her to visit their mother country. It was for Cana now, she said. The note inside the box was for her also, to read when she was older. Cana was too young to understand but she hugged her mamma tightly, thanking her profusely for such a pretty dress to wear when she grew up.

The night had passed peacefully, and a few months later, Cornelia did as well.

Standing before her closet in the early summer of her eighteenth year, Cana willed the tears away at the memory. The wrapped dress hung farthest from her school uniforms, next to her lone winter coat and scarf. She would wear it one day, she decided. Maybe when she became some fancy lady walking down the busy New York City streets, off to do something important that her mother would be proud of. Perhaps she would look away for a moment only to bump into a tall man accidentally, who would miraculously turn out to be her long lost father.

Well, a girl could dream.

The door opened then, Lucy's bright face popping up in her peripheral vision. "We're heading off, Cana! Let's go."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She groused, closing her closet and grabbing her purse from her nightstand, kissing the Virgin Mary statue that gently smiled at her.

…..

…

..

.

The moment Cana opened the door to the large dress shop, hair blowing and skirt swirling about her legs, she knew how this day would go. Behind her, five other girls walked excitedly in as well, thanking her as she held the door open for them. The bright lights and rows of colorful clothing were tempting of course but Cana wished more than anything to avoid the next few hours. She wished to avoid anything that was related to their upcoming graduation. Dress shopping included. What did it matter how she looked when she received her diploma and walked out of school for good? Well, at least until she moved all her things into Mirajane's apartment.

For girls without immediate places to go after graduation, the boarding school allowed a section of the East Wing to be used during summer. After that however, and Cana would be starting her new job and living her new life as an adult. Mirajane was just beside herself with uncontrolled joy that her sister and Cana were going to live with her. Cana cynically thought the extra rent money was one reason too.

"Alright girls," the older Strauss sibling announced as she came to stand beside Cana, taking off her large sunglasses with a strangely determined face. "Let's knock this out of the park."

"Are you feeling ok, big sister?"

Mirajane only laughed sweetly and brushed off her sister's playful head pat. "This is a serious mission, ladies. We need to find the most flattering, comfortable and most importantly, cheapest, dress for each of you. I won't have anyone looking like a walking Picasso painting."

Lucy and Levy linked arms, laughing as Erza stepped forward and scanned the pastel walls and elegant displays seriously. "I completely agree. Let's start over there by the formal wear. We might have luck."

They all followed Erza's confident stride through the store, Lucy poking Cana's ribs when Erza walked past a lingering couple. The young woman was studying a cream frock while her male companion, a husband or boyfriend, turned his head to watch as the red-head moved briskly toward her destination, completely unaware of his gaze. The poor fool was quickly brought back to reality when his girlfriend tugged on his sleeve angrily. Cana and Levy both choked on a laugh as she returned Lucy's elbow to the rib gently. Lisanna and her sister strolled leisurely behind them but the girls jumped when Mirajane's honeyed voice suddenly came from beside them.

"I hope her secret friend isn't the overly jealous kind."

The girls shot her a surprised look when they realized she had managed to catch the interaction as well. Mirajane only sighed at their hesitant expressions. "Yes, I know about her little late night rendezvous with a certain old friend who happens to be a boy. Though, I guess he would be more of a young man now, right?"

They managed to slow down a good deal from where Erza had continued walking, eager in her quest to find a dress. Lucy wore a nervous smile on her face, fiddling with the hem of her ruffled blouse. No doubt she was feeling guilty over the help she provided Erza over the last few months. Cana was in hot water too if the Sisters ever found out she had done just as much to help Erza plan her meetings. She only wished she had gotten a good look at the guy her friend was hell bent on seeing almost every week. Supposedly Erza said he was now in the Police Academy or something of the sort.

"Don't worry," Mirajane continued with a wink. "I won't tell any of the Sisters. Erza is a smart girl and I trust her judgement. Besides, there's only a few weeks left before you all are out in the world making your own decisions."

While the other girls wore mixed faces of surprise and relief, Cana mulled over the whole situation. She sometimes forgot how close in age Mirajane was to them. The girl had graduated just a year ahead but she was so helpful to them and mature for her age. Cana would envy her steadfast nature if she didn't admire her too much for bad thoughts. Grabbing her sister's hand, Mirajane laughed their surprise away and they continued on. As they caught up to their friend, who was holding up a blue polka dot frock to her chest, Cana noticed Lucy's suddenly somber face. She decided it would be better to ask her friend about it later in privacy. Maybe she had gotten in an argument with her father again. Cana knew the two were still on shaky terms since Lucy's agreement to stay home rather than go to university.

"Cana, look!" Lisanna's excited cry broke through her thoughts and she turned to see the younger girl holding up a red mini-dress with a brocade neckline. "This will look boss on you since you're long and tan."

It was a pretty dress although she doubted any of the Sisters would approve. When she mentioned this dryly to her friends, they all agreed dejectedly. Lisanna moved to put the dress back, when Cana suddenly remembered the A-line dress hanging in her closet. It had a full skirt and was very outdated but with a little basic seamstress skills it could be as gorgeous as any Fifth Avenue girl's wardrobe.

"Remember when you first came to St. Catherine's, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded, a bit confused at Cana's sudden change of subject. "Um, yeah. Why?"

"Do you remember when you saw my mother's dress hanging on the bed post and I told you all about it?"

"Oh sure! The red one with the pretty sweetheart neckline…" Lucy's eyes widened and she looked back to the mini dress that Lisanna was still holding.

"Oh my," Levy chimed in, smiling. "I know where this is going and I must say, Cana, it will be the coolest thing ever to help you. As you know, I am probably the best girl at St. Catherine's with a sewing machine. Not that I'm bragging, or anything." Levy finished her last sentence with a not so humble laugh and the other girls joined in.

"I will assist your endeavor as well." Erza declared, inspecting the mini dress carefully. "It shouldn't be too difficult to copy…."

A saleswoman was approaching them, face screwed up in suspicion as she folded her neatly manicured hands together. She had been watching them from underneath her smooth, mod bangs and heavily lined eyes. Erza trailed off as the woman stood before them questioningly and she smiled happily at the others, putting the dress up against her own body.

"…This color to match my nails!"

She began to comically turn this way and that in several outlandish poses, extending her fingers to show them next to the dress. A laugh almost escaped Cana's lips as the saleswoman stared unimpressed at Erza's antics. The other girls began chatting animatedly at each other about how perfect Erza would look with red nails.

"It's against company policy to allow any form of replication of any of our dresses."

"Why, of course it is!" Lucy laughed a bit too enthusiastically but she continued on with a smile so bright if would put any Miss America to shame. "We were all looking for dresses for our upcoming school ball. But we were distracted by this lovely number."

The saleswoman smiled tightly at them, her bobbed hair shining in the shop's crystal chandeliers. "That dress is one of the more eye catching pieces we carry though I doubt it would be appropriate for girls as young as yourselves. Perhaps something more modest would do for your school ball?"

"That sounds like a very good idea." Mirajane stepped forward, pleasant as always. She glanced swiftly at the woman's nametag. "Brandish, is it? Would you mind directing us to formal wear?"

The saleswoman, Brandish, nodded and motioned towards their destination, eyeing Erza as she took note of the dress' length and cut with her hands. Mirajane kept on her smile as she nudged the red-head with her elbow. There seemed to be a lot of nudging whenever they were around each other. Nevertheless the younger girl stopped her inspection and put the dress back gingerly, following their lead towards the formal wear section. Cana and Levy began giggling as Lisanna shook her head, smiling at her sister's save. Mirajane could always be counted on to keep a level head, even as Erza managed to remain confident in her sometimes overdramatic exploits.

They spent a good deal choosing dresses, with Lucy bemoaning that she felt bloated and Levy sighing over not being able to fill out any of the dresses bust lines. They chided each other over their silly insecurities, laughing until they found suitable choices. Lisanna decided on a very modest and pretty silver gown, even when Mirajane advised her to go with a more summery color. The younger Strauss held her ground and ordered the calf-length dress happily. Erza helped Lucy choose a light green empire-waist that bunched at the top. Erza herself proudly ordered a smart blue frock that would barely pass the hemline inch requirement for a Catholic girls school.

Cana had no trouble deciding when she found a peasant inspired floor length dress that was so airy and earthy, Cana joked Sister Arana might think she was becoming a free love Flower Child. It was in a girlish pink that normally wouldn't be her cup of tea but it was too lovely to pass on. She would start work on her red dress so it would be ready in time for the many graduation events she was sure to attend. After they each ordered pairs of crisp white gloves, delicate ones that ended at the wrists, they headed back to the dorms in happy spirits.

As the next three days passed uneventfully, the girls prepared for the Summer Ball and graduation. They practiced a ridiculous amount of hours on their waltzing, rehearsed the graduation ceremony too many times and made sure their recently arrived dresses were fitted correctly. As the evening of the Summer Ball neared, the Grand Dining Room of the school was properly decorated and furnished for the event. Families from all over would attend to see their daughters, well-groomed mothers holding onto the arms of well-dressed fathers. Their brother school St. Joseph's would be sending their most well-behaved students as well. Cana snickered as she slipped on her dress, adjusting the flowy shoulders and imagining seeing Gray Fullbuster's uncomfortable face as he tugged at the suit he would no doubt be forced to wear. That boy was only ever truly comfortable on the beach, shirtless and catching some waves. Cana had seen him surf those many times the whole gang got together at Rockaway or Coney Island. It was like a completely different person from the brooding young man he had become over the last couple months. Ever since his older sister made him go to St. Joseph's he had been quieter than usual…

"Cana, you almost ready?" Lucy entered their room with her arms full of heels that she proceeded to drop on the floor with a huff.

At Cana's raised brows, Lucy smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. So Mirajane maybe went a bit overboard with the shoes she said we could borrow."

"I'm not even sure these will fit me." Cana said as she picked up a pair of go-go boots. "And also, did she think we'd be doing the Twist down there or what?"

Lucy laughed, sorting through the shoes until she found suitable kitten heels. "Don't think I won't cut a rug down there, Cana. Maybe Natsu will show up with Mr. Dreyar like he said he might."

Even though the blonde was looking down at the shoes in her hands, Cana gave her an expectant look, arms crossed. It was well known that Makarov Dreyer was a friend of Natsu's father and that he had unofficially taken the boy under his tutelage. Natsu had in fact been the one to talk Gray into finally attending St. Joseph's. Where Natsu excelled and was the star of the baseball team, Gray had become the school's best water polo player.

"Natsu won't miss an opportunity for a party, even if it's a stuffy, formal one."

Lucy smiled then, the apples of her cheeks pink. "Yeah, you're right. He wouldn't."

"Mhm."

"Cana?"

"Yep."

Lucy turned to her friend, an almost embarrassed look on her face. "You're going to start fishing for answers soon, huh?"

"Or I could unassumingly read the love lines on your palm."

The two girls shared a laugh but Lucy got to her feet with a sigh, shrugging on her heels. Cana knew she wouldn't confess anything unless she felt comfortable enough to. Lucy was naturally an open person, sharing her feelings readily and with a smile. But Cana understood more than anyone the need for some places of a girl's heart to be hidden.

"I'm not sure how it began, honestly." Lucy started, sitting on her bed and braiding her hair. She had styled the top into an elegant bouffant, with wisps framing her face prettily. Cana wasn't sure how Natsu managed to be oblivious to the girl for so long.

"We all share the same friends but overtime it just happened that Natsu and I kept going off alone searching for that one rare baseball card he was so adamant on having. It became a routine for us, meeting up and going around town together. We had so many adventures with trying to find that thing. I can't believe I even let myself get roped into his crazy _quest_. But I ended up having the best time of my life with him. I know we're still young and it's not like I'm planning my wedding anytime soon…"

Cana smiled at her friend's laughing tone. She had heard the story of Lucy helping Natsu with his baseball card collection. It was no secret that Natsu had been collecting them since he was little but Cana always figured it was an excuse for the two to hang around each other.

"I think he told me you were the best to help him because you were a 'people person' and could get answers easily."

Lucy snorted. "Natsu would always pick fights if he thought someone looked at him wrong."

"I imagine. But what was the deal with that card anyway? Did you ever find it?"

Lucy's smile was warm when she answered, eyes bright. "No, not yet. But I think we're getting close."

"Well when you do, let the rest of us see it. We're dying to know what the big deal is."

"Sure thing, Cana. But I'm not sure if Natsu wants to, you know, go steady or anything like that yet. We're still working on even figuring out how to go on dates correctly."

Cana slipped on her heels, straightening up and offering Lucy a hand. "Well, I'm not exactly an expert on that subject but I don't think there is a correct way. Though I can say it's probably best if you stay away from any boy named Bacchus. "

" _What kind of pagan, blasphemous name is that?_ " Lucy asked in a tight, prim parody of Sister Arana's voice. She took Cana's hand and they laughed at the imitation.

A knocking at the door, followed by Erza calling for them to hurry had them grabbing their small clutch bags and rushing out the door in a flurry of hair and ruffles. The red head was waiting with Levy when they emerged. The smaller girl had surprisingly let her hair completely down in loose waves and Cana gave her a playful twirl while they all linked arms and began their trek to the foyer where all the other girls waited with Sister Arana and Sister Kagura.

"Girls, please listen!" Sister Arana was instructing the giggling schoolgirls, hands clapping imperiously as she craned her neck and spotted the final group of girls approaching. "When I open these doors, you will greet your family and then be directed to your tables. Remember you may mingle with your friends after the initial speech by the Mother Superior and dinner."

A twinge settled in Cana's chest when she remembered the meeting with Sister Kagura over the preparations for the ball. While the other girls had been called to finalize their guest list, Cana had been quietly informed that Lucy had requested her to sit at her table, as only her father would be attending. Of course, Lucy had delicately broached the subject beforehand when she had taken a day to sit on Natsu's porch and sip lemonade with Cana, complaining of her father's stern parenting. Cana offered her sympathy though she couldn't understand. Father daughter relationships were another subject she didn't have experience with.

It had lessened the sting when Lucy told her that Erza would be joining them and Cana had stirred the ice in her glass guiltily, remembering that she wasn't the only person in the world with problems. Erza's confident smile had flashed in her mind and she wondered not for the first time what had caused the girl to end up on St. Catherine's doorstep, wide eyed and clutching herself with tense little arms. Cana could still remember watching from behind a pillar in the Grand Foyer when the Mother Superior patted the girl's head and shoo'd the two stern looking adults with suitcases away. But not before ordering them to drop the suitcases off with the main office instead. It was the only time Cana could remember the Head Mother ever taking one of the girl's hands and gently walking with her.

"Are you still with us, Cana?" Lucy poked her playfully on the arm with a gloved finger. She looked curiously at her but Cana just smirked and patted her small knit purse, the shape of her flask unnoticeable to the naked eye. But Lucy immediately knew the implication and squinted with disapproval.

"I'll be gone in a few hours with this little baby here."

But before Lucy could retort, Sister Arana opened the doors and the girls began excitedly hurrying inside the large room, marveling at the chandeliers and walls of mirrors in the Grand Ballroom while their families recognized their daughters and called to them in animated voices. Cana had her arm linked with Lucy, Erza on the blonde's other side, as they managed their way through the crowd.

"There he is." Lucy sighed, her face set in a resigned kind of smile. Her hands clutched onto her two friends.

Cana had met Jude Heartfilia only once before but she recognized his tall figure right away, dressed in an expensive looking tux, arms linked firmly behind him. He spotted his daughter as they approached, nodding as she stepped forward and offered him a small smile.

"It's nice to see you, dad. I hope they didn't keep you waiting too long?"

"It was expected though I did take the time to meet a few prospective clients. I assume you're doing well?"

"Fine, just fine." Lucy fidgeted with her purse before turning to her friends. "I think you met my friends before, Cana Alberona and Erza Scarlet?"

"Hm, yes I've met them. They'll be joining us, also I presume?"

Cana put on her best polite smile, unconsciously standing straighter and fixing her posture. She wasn't necessarily used to socializing with the upper crust of New York City. Erza had already stepped forward, head high and face pleasant when she greeted Lucy's father, assuring him that they would be fine table guests. Cana fought the urge to burst out laughing at that. She settled for cradling her purse and the flask inside as she let their small group be led to their table.

Taking a seat beside Erza, smiling absently as Lucy chatted away, ignoring Jude Heartilia's stern expressions, the food being served, even Mother Superior Ooba's speech of becoming accomplished young women flew by Cana with an odd sense of déjà vu. She felt almost like an outsider observing everything, watching as this group of girls was being fawned over in their pretty dresses and clean white gloves, ready to emerge in the world and become wives and mothers. Cana looked down at her own gloved hands, holding her pale yellow purse and wondered where she fit in that group. Some girls were content to be sent off for one semester of university where they would meet a suitable young man, become engaged in a few months and married in another, while he would continue to his degree and career. Other girls were already entertaining wedding plans. Even less girls, like Erza, had their future's planned that didn't involve a wedding anytime soon.

"Finally," Lucy grumbled when the speech was over and her father excused himself to speak with some other guests. "It wasn't a long speech but if I hear something about ' _proper, well bred young ladies'_ again, I'm going to go nuts."

In a rush of sweet perfume, two girls dropped dramatically into the vacant seats at their table, their cheeks flushed from what Cana had assumed was them returning from the ballroom dance floor where the band had started playing some type of waltzing music. Years of Sister Kagura's instructions came rattling back in her mind and she turned to watch the pairs glide across the dance floor. She spotted a dark head moving along robotically with the Mother Superior and couldn't help the hysterical laugh that escaped her lips.

"What's the matter with her?" Levy loudly whispered to Lucy and Erza.

Lisanna followed Cana's gaze and suddenly burst into giggles, holding her hands to her mouth to try and contain her laughter.

"Just look," Cana replied to the others' confused looks. She pointed to where Gray Fullbuster was awkwardly dancing with Mother Superior Ooba, a flat expression gracing his features.

Soon the table was full of chortles and laughter, Erza declaring it was her duty to rescue their friend from whatever foul play had forced him into such a predicament. From her vantage point, Cana saw a shock of Natsu's head by the section designated for St. Joseph's and could only guess what kind of trick her played to get Gray on the dancefloor. As Erza got up to make her way towards the dancefloor, Mirajane intercepted her, asking to take rounds with her and meet her family. Cana held her laughter at poor Gray's prolonged misery, taking one last glance at the shaking shoulders of Natsu and his table laughing before she turned her attention to the unfinished food on her plate, suddenly hungry after all the events. She forked a piece of steak and tried to tear a piece off with her knife.

To her left, Levy gasped.

"So Mr. Makarov Dreyar did manage to make it." Lisanna's light voice sounded at their table. "And it looks like his grandson came along too."

"I heard he's called the most eligible bachelor in New York." Lucy whispered behind her glove, which meant said eligible bachelor was somewhere close to their table.

"According to Big Sis, he's the heir to the wealthiest fortune on the west coast and Yale's star athlete." Lisanna stated matter-of-factly.

Cana shrugged and continued cutting her steak unwaveringly, biting her lip as the meat refused to give way under her knife and fork. _What kind of expensive steak did the Sisters order out, for crying out loud? Maybe this is how they expect us to keep our girlish figures._ Not that any of the guys on the streets ever called Cana's figure girlish when she walked by.

"But Big Sis also says he's bad news, whatever that means."

It just so happened, that Cana couldn't help her head from moving on its own accord. She couldn't help the way her focus switched from her plate to see the guy they were all talking about, her eyes landing on his tall broad frame as he stood in the bright lights of the ballroom. He looked nothing like his grandfather. Makarov was a short old man with a sweet face and kind eyes. Laxus Dreyer was a golden statue with sharp features and an even sharper disposition. Cana studied him as he made his way closer, his fine features set into a mask of indifference as he ignored everyone around him.

She popped a piece of broccoli into her mouth as he passed, still studying him with squinted eyes as she caught a whiff of his cologne. "He looks like a jerk."

Levy, who had been gracefully sipping her sweet tea, choked and sputtered it up as Lucy helped her with a handkerchief. It was only then that Cana realized she must have been a bit too loud. She could see a black mass in her peripheral vision. Of course Laxus Dreyer, possible jerk and handsome Upper East Side heir would be standing there glaring at her with dark amber eyes. His hands rested nonchalantly in the pockets of his suit but Cana could sense the tension radiating from him. He really did have some huge shoulders. And did she spy a scar on his face? He looked more like a juvenile delinquent than an Ivy League star.

The other girls tittered awkwardly in their seats as the seconds ticked away. Just as Cana was about to say something to potentially cover her ass or make matters worse, two people approached Laxus and interrupted. The young woman was tall and full figured, with dainty glasses and a plunging neckline. Cana was absolutely certain it violated several of the dress codes the school's balls had in place and she was almost jealous she couldn't get away with it. She twisted the chiffon skirt of her own dress and stared back defiantly. So what if the other girl had a gorgeous fur stole hanging over one shoulder. It was summer for crying out loud and she still looked like crap compared to the other young man beside her. Now he was someone Cana could be jealous over. She wasn't overly fond of brightly colored suits but he wore it so elegantly she was mildly impressed. He was promptly ignoring them however, his gaze only on Laxus as he seemed to wait for some kind of command.

"What is it, Laxus?" The older girl asked impatiently. She eyed them all with a sniff, her eyes landing on the spot where Cana had dripped sauce on her glove earlier in the night. "Aren't we blowing this joint?"

For his part, Laxus turned to his companions and smirked. Cana was distracted by his sharp jawline in the halo of the ballroom lights. She might have even admired his oddly attractive neck and Adam's apple. He might have been an arrogant, rich lunkhead but he did have a nice profile.

It was at that exact moment that Cana suddenly realized one monumental detail about Laxus Dreyer that set her blood boiling. She stared hard at him as he stared back, seemingly confused at her intense observation. His jawline, the shock of golden hair…She immediately sat up and accidentally pounded the table with her fists, jostling the tableware and startling her friends.

"You're the jerk who drove over my tarot cards!"

It was also in the next few moments that Erza appeared from her socializing with Mirajane, hands on her hips with a frown on her face. Worse still was the fact that Makarov Dreyar himself approached with the two girls, a curious look on his kind face. All three took in her gloved finger raised accusingly at Laxus, the trio of stunned girls at the table and a handful of curious onlookers. Cana immediately feigned a pleasant smile, straightening out the ruffles around her shoulders. Damn, she thought nervously. Lucky for her no Sisters were in sight though she did catch a familiar snarky face in the crowd. _When in the hell did Gray and his St. Joseph's friends show up suddenly?_ Why was that fool friend of his, the one who called himself Loke, grinning like an idiot? No doubt he would get a kick out of her misconduct.

"This is highly inappropriate," the glamourous young woman with the fur stole began. She sniffed at the younger girls and turned towards Erza and Mirajane as if they could help with her forced outraged. "I see these are girls from St. Catherine's of course. I wonder what your great founder, Mavis Vermillion, would think of this outburst."

Cana started to retort, again probably not the best reaction, when Erza held up a gentle hand and spoke instead. The crowd had begun to disperse, shooed away by Levy who explained the event away as friends joking. Makarov actually seemed to be enjoying the scene.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this, Miss Evergreen. Let's just calm down and discuss this. I'm sure Miss Strauss is more than happy to introduce her friends to us. Miss Strauss?"

The last part was spoken formally enough but Cana didn't miss the hard eyes directed her way. She sighed and remained still, hands folded in front of her like a proper lady. Laxus had strangely not spoken the entire time, eyes fixed upon her. She forced herself to look at each of the three strangers, studying the impeccable way they carried themselves. Rich kids, all of them.

"Well," the older Strauss girl looked at them all, eyes glazed with thought. She met Laxus' strange gaze before turning towards Cana and the former wondered just how her friend knew Laxus Dreyer. It was probably from some rich kid society party and such. Didn't all the Upper East Side families know each other…?

Cana barely listened as Mirajane introduced her friends one by one, thinking over the strange turn of events in her head. What the hell was she thinking causing a scene like that? She was going to get the greatest lecture of her life when the Sisters found out, because no doubt they would find out. Acting like an upstanding young lady was one of the most important standards of St. Catherine's. Aside from being the most pious of Catholics of course. Cana had never really succeeded in the former, though she liked to think she got an A for effort in the latter, even if she wasn't perfect. She prayed every night through St. Liberata, the patron saint from her family's village in Italy. That had to count for something.

"And this is Cana Alberona!" Mirajane's cheerful voice broke through her reverie.

Cana focused her attention on Makarov, surprised to see the old man nodding as if he already knew. "I remember this young lady. She always wins at the annual Easter treasure hunt. Clever girl, even if little Levy here always gives you a run for your money."

Levy managed a sheepish smile, pride shining in her eyes at being mentioned. It was true that of all the things Cana counted herself a failure in, the annual treasure hunt was not among them. The grand prize was a good amount of cash that she had managed to save up for a year's rent for Mirajane's apartment.

"Thank you, Mr. Makarov. Excuse my rather loud, um, exclamation," Cana started. "I just thought I recognized your grandson from somewhere. I apologize for surprising you. I'm naturally a loud person you see. Italian heritage and all…"

She hadn't meant it as a joke really, just a way to lighten the mood but Lucy began laughing heartily, followed by a peevish Levy. Soon Grey and his buddies joined in. Cana thanked them silently when she saw the three strangers' faces begin to relax and Makarov chuckling to himself.

"Who did you think he was, I wonder?" Makarov looked inquisitively at his grandson, eyes oddly suspicious.

"Some other guy, I'm assuming."

Cana was a bit startled to finally hear his deep voice, rumbling from where he stood a few feet away. She shrugged, ignoring his piercing eyes and smiling as pleasantly as she was able to. She wasn't about to dig that up again, regardless of how certain she was that this Laxus guy was the same one behind the wheel of that fancy car.

"Doesn't matter. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry for the commotion."

"Well that's settled!" Mirajane clapped her hands in finality. "It was nice to see you again, Laxus and gang. Say, didn't you all have somewhere to go right about now? I heard there was a party across town looking for you."

The two companions of Laxus seemed content with the apology and began to saunter off while he stayed rooted in place, appearing to think something over as he folded his arms in front of his noticeably broad chest. Cana tried not to look at the way his suit stretched to accommodate the muscles. Damn him.

"Well, hold on a minute, Miss Strauss," Makarov held up his hands, a look on his face that had Cana expecting the night to get even stranger. "Let's not leave things on that note. We hardly passed introductions. Laxus, why don't you ask one of these lovely ladies to dance? I'm sure they want to show off their hard earned waltzing skills."

They all gaped at him as he smiled innocently. All that is, except Mirajane who was eyeing Laxus with a careful expression. He didn't glance her way however, too focused on glaring at his grandfather. Cana couldn't imagine what caused him to give his own elder such a look.

"Not my thing, old man. Maybe one of these St. Josephs kids would do the honor."

It would have been the most awkward interaction Cana had ever been a part of, excluding of course the time she caught Natsu talking to his cat as if the small creature would actually reply. But Makarov simply raised his brow, folded his arms and Laxus rolled his eyes and relented.

"I'll do one dance, old man. One dance, and I'm done for the night." He turned from his grandfather's victorious face towards the girls. "Alright, who is the least annoying?"

Mirajane's small humph! was followed by a frown on her delicate face. "Laxus Dreyar, don't you be mean to my girls. You don't deserve to dance with any of them. But since your grandfather asked so nicely, I'll spare them and dance with you."

"Forget it, Strauss." Laxus retorted laughingly. "That ship sailed long ago."

"There wasn't even a little tugboat to begin with!" Mirajane countered, her voice managing to remain sweet even as the others saw a darkening expression on her face. Uh-oh, Cana thought. No one lived to tell the tale of an angry Mirajane.

"What about you?"

Laxus' eyes were on her.

She felt her skin heat up, glad for her tanned skin that she could blame her flush on either the room being warm or alcohol. Alcohol would have definitely been welcomed at the moment.

"What about me?"

Crap. She wanted to believe it slipped out accidentally, a side effect of encountering the biggest jerk in the entire country. But she also had a tendency to run her mouth at inappropriate times.

Laxus stared at her as if she had two heads. His tone was mocking when he replied. "Would you, Cana Alberona, like to dance?"

She knew technically she wasn't being forced to but she wouldn't send her friends with this chump even if she had to sacrifice her own pride. He wasn't terrible to look at. Plus, she was the rude one to begin with. Maybe she had accused the wrong guy after all.

"I suppose I will."

She couldn't help the small amount of stubbornness that crept into her answer but when he looked at her over his shoulders, leading the way to the pairs of dancers and couples spinning around the floor, she wished she had put up more of an argument. Because the next words he spoke were offered with a smug smile.

"And next time, don't run into the street like a fool."

It took all four of her friends to hold her back as she jumped after him, gloved fist in the air, damning propriety and future lectures by furious nuns and disappointed peers. Laxus Dreyer hardly faltered as he strolled away, tall frame standing out in the crowds of bright gowns and sparkling champagne glasses.

Cana was too late in noticing Sister Arana and Sister Kagura appearing from the crowd, too late to notice the Spanish nuns' horrified face when she let loose a less than ladylike word at his waiting form on the polished dance floor.

Well, she'd have to say a couple more prayers that night she thought as she gathered her skirt and joined him.

...

..

.

* * *

I didn't abandon this story.

I'm just getting back on track. Will also be including 60s songs that inspired me.

 **Lou Christie- Lightin' Strikes**


End file.
